


Worse Than Lillian

by wlw0with0reader



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wlw0with0reader/pseuds/wlw0with0reader
Summary: Reader being a superhero and having healing abilities, but their true extent is unknown. One day, she gets gravely wounded and seemingly dies in her girlfriend Lena’s arms. Lena is devastated for weeks after, but R makes a miraculous recovery (it just took a lot of time) and shows up at Lena’s again. Lena however refuses to believe it, thinking it’s just a shapeshifter playing cruel games with her.





	Worse Than Lillian

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: wlw-with-reader.tumblr.com
> 
> Gif not mine
> 
> Y/S/N = Your Superhero Name

You try not to wake up your girlfriend, but she’s always been a light sleeper. Especially after finding out you were one the city’s superheroes. And even after you told her you had healing abilities, she still had her concerns. She’d see you with your gaping wounds and even some bullet holes on you, and you could tell how upset she was. But she told you to never hide it from her. She needed to see. And you knew she had to reassure herself that you were home. Safe and sound. Every single time, and you didn’t mind at all. You wanted to relieve her worries, so you did as she requested of you.

“Promise me, Y/N. Promise me you’ll come back.”

“I promise. I promise, Lena. I promise that I’ll come back, but I don’t think I’ll be back in time for breakfast.”

“If you don’t find yourself healing fast enough…”

“The DEO will be there. I’ll be back before you know it.”

You kiss her before leaving to help Alex and Supergirl with the situation downtown. 

___________

“Took you long enough, Y/S/N.”

“Well, we can’t all be blessed with super speed like Supergirl, Agent Danvers.”

“Oh, I know. Winn timed you. You’re five seconds slower than usual.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. This was a running joke between the three of you that allowed you a moment to get your bearings. 

“What’s the situation?”

“Supergirl got shot with a blue liquid. While we retrieve her, we need you to hold your ground for as long as possible. Whatever that liquid was, it’s slowed her reaction time by almost a minute, and she’s weakening by the second.”

You looked at Supergirl and could see the aliens she was fighting. You looked around for something you could throw at any of them and found a street light that had already toppled over. Grabbing it and getting as close as you could to the aliens, you threw it. Two of them turned their attention to you and you led them a few paces away, so they wouldn’t be able to stop the DEO agents who were helping out Supergirl. 

__________

You spit out the blood that was in your mouth and hoped Lena wasn’t watching this. But of course she was. The fight had moved to right outside L Corp. And you could hear her voice.

“Y/S/N!”

You had to get her out of here. You didn’t want her getting hurt. Supergirl was on her way. Alex had said that to you through your comms. 

“Get back inside!”

“No!”

Did Lena not care what the media would think? That she was close to yet another superhero? Did she not care that you were absolutely terrified of losing her? 

You managed to subdue one of the aliens long enough to tie them up, but in doing so, you left Lena open. You turned around quickly enough to intercept the blow that was meant for her. 

“Y/N! Supergirl! Where are you? Please!”

Supergirl arrived without a moment to spare. Supergirl quickly neutralized the threat and DEO agents swarmed the area. When Alex saw what happened, she ran to you, but Lena held on to you tighter.

“Y/N, please!”

You could hear Alex turn off her comms. You knew nothing could be done at this point. The damage was too severe. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t make it in time for breakfast, Lee.”

“Don’t be sorry. You know I’ve missed my share of breakfasts with you. You never let me apologize for those, so don’t apologize for that now. Okay?”

“Okay. I kept my promise. Didn’t I, Lena? I came back to you. I kept my promise, right?”

“Yes, you did, Y/N. Thank you for always keeping your promises to me.”

You could feel her tears on your face as she held you. 

_I’m sorry for letting you down, Lena_. 

Your breathing slowly became shallow until no more sound could be heard. 

“Lena, we have to take Y/N for now. But you can come too. Okay?”

Alex helped Lena to her feet, and you were carried with such great regard. Lena refused to let go of your hand the entire ride to the DEO. For all the promises you kept to her, she made a promise to make sure you had a proper burial and ceremony. 

_________

Weeks after you were killed, Lena drew into herself and if it weren’t for your promises to each other to continue Game Night, she would have only spoken to Jess. Tonight was the seventh Game Night Lena hosted without you, and she was beginning to believe she could breathe again. She finished setting up the refreshments and waited for everyone to arrive. As she waited, she would wrap her fingers around her necklace. The necklace you had gotten her for your first anniversary together. What differed slightly was the ring that was now on it. 

Lena had planned on proposing to you that day, so when she was taken back to the apartment and she saw the box on the table, she couldn’t help but break down. The pain of losing you was worse than all the pain she received from Lillian. 

When Lena heard a knock on her door, she wiped away her tears and cleared her throat. She could resume her crying later. She didn’t want to cry in front of them, and she certainly didn’t want to yell at the only people who were there for her. As soon as she opened the door and saw you standing there, fresh tears lined her eyes.

“Hi, Lena.”

“Who are you?”

You’re taken back by the coldness in her voice.

“Lena, it’s me, Y/N.”

“I don’t know who you think you’re fooling, but stop it. Y/N passed away a little over seven weeks ago. Whoever hired you obviously forgot to do their homework. Now, I suggest you leave before I use force.”

“Please, Lee. I can explain. I’m healed up now.”

Lena’s face almost crumbles at the sound of your pleading.

“I won’t waste my time asking you questions to see if you’re telling the truth. I’m not some idiot you can easily manipulate into using my own grief against me.”

_________  

 

“Now, get out and leave. I don’t want you coming back. I don’t want you showing your face here. You are not welcome. I ought to kill you where you stand for using my Y/N/N’s face to - what? Torture me? My mother hired you, didn’t she? Well, you can go back to her, shapeshifter.”

Lena slams the door in your face, and you can hear her make a call. You leave to regain your footing. You knew why Lena thought you were a shapeshifter. You died in her arms, and it took you much longer to heal this time. How would you convince her that you were very much alive?

_________

“Lena, what’s wrong?”

“Alex, I’m going to have to cancel tonight. I apologize for the inconvenience but something’s come up.”

“Lena, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“A shapeshifter was just here trying to convince me that she was Y/N. I suspect my mother is behind all of this.”

“We buried her.”

“I know. And this imposter had me going for a few seconds, but I know that the reality is this: my girlfriend is no longer here.”

“Tell you what, Lena. We’ll postpone Game Night, but for now, we’ll still meet up at your place. We’re going to go over security footage at your building, and Kara is on her way to see if she can apprehend this shapeshifter.”

“Thank you.”

“You can thank me by letting me take a hit at this imposter.”

_________

“Do you know where you are?”

“The DEO. Because none of you believe that I’m Y/N.”

“Because you aren’t!”

Lena can’t help but lose her composure. 

“Where’s J’ohn? He can read my mind. And while we’re waiting, why don’t you take some of my blood? Do whatever you need to do, so I can prove to you that I am who I say I am.” 

_________

“She’s telling the truth. She’s Y/N. She knew details that your mother wouldn’t know.”

“No. We still… I won’t accept it until the results are back from her blood work.”

“Well, you don’t have to wait long. Here, Lena.”

“No, this can’t be. Alex, I watched her die in my arms. There’s no way, she could have survived that.”

“It took her that long to heal, but she went straight to you. We’ll give you two some time to talk.”

_________

When you were allowed out of the interrogation room, Lena was waiting for you. You were barely in front of her for a second when she hit you but because of your strength, it felt like a pinch instead of a slap.

“You promised!”

You hold her close. And she breaks down in your arms.

“I was going to propose and you died on me! You died, Y/N!”

You allow her to say her piece. She needed to, and you needed to hear this. After it was all said and done, the two of you went back to the apartment. 

“Just promise me that if you’re just a dream, you won’t wake me up. You’ll let me keep dreaming for as long as possible. Please, Y/N.”

“I can’t make that promise. I can promise you that this isn’t a dream. I’m really here. I love you, Lena. And I am so sorry for what I have put you through for these past seven weeks. I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”

“Do you truly mean that?”

“Yes.”

“Will you marry me, Y/N? Will you promise me you’ll always come back to me no matter how long it takes?”

“Yes, and I promise, my love. I love you, Lena.”

“And I love you, Y/N.”


End file.
